A FASTER PACE
by getsuga1993
Summary: IchiRuki what i think would have happenned if ichigo called out Zangetsu's name when Rukia was being dragged back to soul society. First fanfic ever so i hope you enjoy rated M for violence just to be safe i dont want to get in trouble on my first story probably wont have a lemon. by getsuga1993 not an original name i know, might change title


**A FASTER PACE**

**Hello this is getsuga1993 with my first fanfic ever its an IchiRuki, pretty much this is what I think would happen if Ichigo called out Zangetsu's name when Rukia was being dragged back to soul society so all his training for bankai would be moved up, bottom line, he gets stronger faster.**

**I do NOT own Bleach but I wish I did.**

**Ch.1 The Name**

"So whats that monstrosity's name anyway?" Renji asked looking down at Ichigo's zanpoktou. Ichigo just looked confused "Huh what do you mean, you guys name your swords?" Renji's eyes widened "You didnt even ask and you thought you could fight me as an equall? Come back in two thousand years." He brought his hand along the broad side of his blade and slid it down from hilt to tip transforming it into a six segmented blade with large points along the blade "Roar Zabimaru!" Ichigo was shocked as Renji jumped in the air to bring his blade down on him. Ichigo barely had enough time to bring his own sword horizontally to try and block but the segments split allowing Renji to dig the blade right into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo cringed and fell to his knees as Renji violently toar the blade from his shoulder Rukia looked on in shock_ "no Ichigo please just run I- I dont want you to die"_ Renji started rambling on but Ichigo heard none of it as he was deep in thought _"damn it I cant lose here if I lose Rukia will be-" _

"Calm down Ichigo"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly _"who are you?"_ A deep voice emenated from within his mind _"I am a part of you I am your zanpoktou call out my name and you will have the strength to save Rukia but first I must ask what does she mean to you?" _Ichigo answered without hesitation _"eveything! now please I need your help!"_ A deep short laugh sounded in his head _"my name is..."_

Rukia had had enough and was about to run forward to give Ichigo the chance to escape when Ichigo stood up. Ichigo glared at Renji "I wont let anyone hurt Rukia!" Everyone was shocked even Byakuya as Ichigo raised his sword "Now cleave Zangetsu!" Ichigo's sword changed into a large cleaver with wrapping covering the handle with some flying free. As he brought the blade down a wave of blue spiritual energy shot towards Renji who only had time to raise his sword defensivily before the wave shattered it sending him flying through the air with burns and a large deep gash running from his shoulder to hip "Damn it" Renji muttered before losing conciousness.

Ichigo then turned and pointed his blade at Byakuya "The only way i'm going to let you take Rukia back is over my dead body" Rukia was shocked _"his spiritual preasure has shot up incredably high is he doing this ... for me?" _A feeling welled up inside her so strong she almost wanted to embrace Ichigo right then and there and she might have if Byakuya's response to his threat hadnt made Rukia's blood run cold. Byakuya drew his own blade and faced Ichigo "If that is all it will take so be it." He disappeared and tried to stab Ichigo in the back but Ichigo blocked bringing his sword across Byakuya's. He shoved Byakuya back trying to cut him across the waist but he blocked by bringing his sword upside down to his side he then disengaged and brought his sword up to his face saying "Scatter Senbonsakura."

Rukia gasped as Byakuya's sword turned into a swarm of pink petals that she knew were blades as they headed for Ichigo Zangetsu spoke again _"Ichigo use this..."_ Ichigo swung his blade around over his head and diagonally shouting "getsuga tenshou!" Another blue wave of energy, this time more focused, flew towards the petals scattering them however they collected above Ichigo's head and crashed down he barely avoided them by jumping back but then heard Byakuya behind him saying "Bakudo number 61 Rikojokuro." Six bars of light slammed into Ichigo holding him in place as Byakuya stabbed him twice in the back almost simultaniously he then ended the kido and Ichigo fell to the ground lifeless.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she ran towards him only to be grabbed around the neck and pinned to the street light by Renji who had just regained conciousness "What are you doing dont you know going towards him will only make things worse for you!?" Rukia struggled against him yelling "I dont care let me go Renji!" Byakuya then turned to his sister saying "Interesting even though it will make things worse for you, you still want to go to him is it because he looks like him?"

Rukia flinched slightly at her brother's question but didnt get to answer as Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's ankle " Looks like who now why dont you stop talking about me like i'm not here?" he said looking into Byakuya's face who only slightly faced him saying "Let go" Ichigo smirked "Sorry I couldnt hear that why dont you try looking at me when you talk?" Byakuya tightenned the grip to his sword "I see, I guess you have no further need for that arm then." Just as he was about to strike the finishing blow Rukia broke free and kicked Ichigo's arm "How dare you a lowly human lay a hand on my brother" she said looking down on Ichigo who could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes "Lets go brother Ichigo's actions have openned my eyes I see no need to inflict the finishing blow."

Byakuya sheathed his zanpaktou "Very well I have shattered his soul chain and soul sleep he will not survive. As Renji openned a portal and Ichigo watched Rukia walk towards it he shouted "Wait Rukia." Rukia only shouted "Dont you dare move!" turning to face him Ichigo could clearly see the tears now "If you come after me i'll... i'll never forgive you, you are going to die so why not lay still and live out your last few moments" She could feel her heart shattering as she stepped through the senkaimon looking back at him one more time as the door closed.

The rain was starting to fall _"damn it I cant move"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to push himself up only to collapse in the puddle formed from the rain and his blood. Ichigo slammed his fist in the rain he knew why Rukia had done what she did because she wanted to protect him because she felt this was her fault and it killed Ichigo to know he was too weak to save her as he slowely lost conciousness the last thing he heard were the sound of cloggs walking towards him and the last thing he saw were those same cloggs standing before him and then he passed out.

**So what do you think any constructive critisism would help? the next chapter will be Ichigo and his training as well as checking up on Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Yoruichi not sure when i will update hopefully by next week but no promises?**


End file.
